official_legend_of_solgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures
This page will be updated slowly with information on each creature. There's a Google Spreadsheet available members of the LOS Reddit community have created at https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1wXSxW0auf054M1Fy2MJroolTQ8PL3VfE8K2A2EGesLE/edit#gid=0 The creatures are essential to play the game. In total there are 42 creatures to collect (yet as this article was written, more could come in the future) At the very start, you'll get two creatures: Roughpaw, a red bear, and Elfling, an yellow hybrid between a bunny and a gnome. You get them from a wooden chest that will be given to you by Ratatosk, a purple squirrel you're introduced with in the beginning of the game. Inside the chest you'll get 20 gemstones for each creature so you immediately unlock those. With Roughpaw and Elfling you play your first battles, as you start gaining gemstones for the green Grimchop and the purple Nightcast. With four colors your gang is totally complete. Sorting characters With the new update 1.8.0. the texture of the creatures are more detailed, and it is possible to sort the creatures in the Collection tab more easily. The creatures are divided into color, role and race and can be sorted by power or by rarity. The colors are important; color coding is one way of sorting all the creatures in Legend of Solgard. In the game are four colors who play a role: red, yellow, green and purple. You can take one creature of all four colors in battle. Only the start levels (roughly levels 1 - 5) are an exception on this rule; because you haven't collect every color or because it is locked to keep it simple. Yet (currently, when this article was written | it is likely that this can change in the future) are there 11 red creatures, 10 yellow creatures, 11 green creatures and 10 purple creatures. READ MORE about Color. The role of the creatures is not so important in the beginning, but later on, if you'll compile a strong team, you'll definitively need to know about the different roles - so you can discover what's the perfect mix to play with. Yet (currently, when this article was written | it's not likely, but can change in the future) are there 3 roles: defenders, attackers and supporters. READ MORE about Roles. Even as the role of the Role of the creatures, the Race is not so important in the beginning. If you're far enough, Race is important within Treasure Hunts, Rainbow Events and in the Dungeons and will show itself more: within these events, the role will restrict which creature you may take in battle and which creature not. READ MORE about Race. Rarity Generally is it how rarer, how better. But the rarer characters are harder to collect and more expensive to upgrade than the common. The rarity is, in order from low to high, Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary. READ MORE about Rarity. All creatures The following list contains all creatures (version 1.8.1), only divided into color, arranged according to alphabetical order Red Bog Mage Cinder Wyrm Gloomfang Grimbash Hobling Mudscape Redguard Roughpaw Shroomling Valkyrie Wrym Wrangler Yellow Cracklehoof Dazzlepaw Elfling Fire Strider Glow Buck Pyroon Rotbite Sun Mage Sunblade Sundrench Green Boomling Croacker Flame Wyrm Gnawbark Grimchop Land Wyrm Mossbow Rock Gronch Vinebeard Witherwild Purple Dunder Gronch Foulsprite Lamp Wraith Mire Wyrm Moon Mage Nightcast Raven Master Stone Fist Tusker Category:Creatures __NOEDITSECTION__